1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in air conditioning apparatus, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to modular air conditioning apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are prior art teachings of heating and cooling units of the type utilizing a blower and heat exchanger arrangement for passing air over a coil through which a heated or chilled fluid heat transfer medium passes. Further, there are prior art teachings of such units receiving a heated or chilled fluid heat transfer medium from a central source recirculating unit. A common method is practiced whereby the air conditioning apparatus is located in close proximity to an air conditioned area, the air conditioning apparatus being permanently disposed between and generally hidden from view by the wall partitions of the area, as are the supply pipes for the recirculated fluid heat transfer medium. An example of such apparatus may be found in my patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,580.
A problem with prior art air conditioning units involves the ability to service such units once the units have been installed. Such units often require the removal of a wall partition to gain access to the working components of the apparatus, and it is frequently necessary that the complete air conditioning apparatus be removed in order to make repairs or modifications.